User talk:Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls/Archive 5
This is talk page number 5 :P Lel Hi- I think Dr. Edgar George Zomboss 43852 needs a warning because he's been spamming the GW pages with unnecessary information. Also it's annoying to revert his edits. To Heck with Aquatic Mine!!! (talk) 07:09, April 19, 2014 (UTC) If your fingers are aching, then do it! To Heck with Aquatic Mine!!! (talk) 07:35, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Zomboss feels insulted. Hi. The user Dr. Edgar George Zomboss 43852 feels insulted. You apprantely was making an edit war with him, and blocked him for a day. But you apprantaly said something like "You are blocked for a day for making an edit war :P". But since :P makes an emoction, he thinks you're mocking him. He says that is also not allowed in his country. This means that he thinks you are saying that Zomboss is that :P guy, thinking it is mocking, which is offensive in his country. If this is insulting, I think we need a differant :P emote. Winter melons are cool (talk) 20:16, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Bot Is it possible that I could have a bot because most of my edits are "too minor." ? To Heck with Aquatic Mine!!! (talk) 20:27, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy happy birthday Jackninja. More birthdays to come. Powerjohn25 (talk) 12:44, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Dave's Mistake I'll tell you the same thing I told Wintermelon43: WinterMelon43: I am present to discuss the sudden departure of Frozen Dave. the singular reason he remained in that category for more than half a minute is that he forgot to eject himself from it. and he was attempting to hyperlink to the category page when he made his first, fatal misstep. Please remit your apology and his priveliges to him forthwith. Sincerely, Right Charlie (talk) 01:55, June 28, 2014 (UTC) (Please Reply) New Levels Idea Hello Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls! So sorry for bothering you. My username is 3primetime3, and I have recently joined the PVZ wiki. However, like every user I have a few ideas which we can adopt. Could you please refer to this blog post and please leave me a comment on what you think about the new idea? It will mean a lot. Thanks! ~3primetime3~ Please may you change my status to active again because I'm able to do edits again? Thanks To Heck with Aquatic Mine!!! (talk) 12:16, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Help!!! Jack ninja, Can you or another admin remove me from Category: Chat moderators? (I was playing around with templates… on a related note, where is the sandbox?)I Think this is not meant to be there...) 15:59, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Encyclopedia I have noticed that this wiki have an Encyclopedia. It looks to me that it is just available to Plants vs. Zombies only, not the other games of the series, doesn't it? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:17, August 2, 2014 (UTC) HEy.. WHy does it claim you've been eaten by the zombies? -The Igneous Cabbage likes pizza and milk as well 00:01, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Bot Hey Jack! I haven't been on this wiki in so long that I'm inactive. Anyways, I'm stopping bye for a few minutes, but nice to see you're still here! I don't play PvZ anymore, so I'm going. Bye! Ash-ic Rap Battles of Luffy (talk) 21:19, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 00:49, January 26, 2015 (UTC) My music Lol Lol, we both got badges just by editing pages. :P--A Graalian (talk) 04:54, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah Yeah, but we're the only ones editing fast! XD--A Graalian (talk) 04:57, April 12, 2015 (UTC) I usually edit pages that still use Plants vs. Zombies and replace it with PvZ.--A Graalian (talk) 05:00, April 12, 2015 (UTC) That's better. Also, I just earned my 100th badge! :D--A Graalian (talk) 05:04, April 12, 2015 (UTC) I'm 3 ranks away from you. :o YESYES Sorry for caps spam but, YES YES!! I FINALLY MADE 1000 EDITS ON THIS WIKI! :D So proud of myself!! :D I just like editing pages. Finally! 1 more edit!.jpg|1... Moar... Edit... YESYESYES!!.jpg|FINALLY... DID IT!! --A Graalian (talk) 05:15, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Lucky! D:--A Graalian (talk) 05:18, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 19:19, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Bots Would it be okay if I posted a couple of my screenshots on the Lost City Day 6 page? Thanks, Jacobacranmer (talk) 15:27, July 8, 2015 (UTC)Jacob What is the infobox template you use for your profile? Imps are like jellybeans. They're satisfying to bite into, but sickening in large numbers. (talk) 20:12, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Re:Back for real? }} }} }} Weclome back! I dunno what else to say. I'm still new here, came after you left, but you seem like a really nice person. ~ CHU-TENG Camwood777 TONG-NOU ~ 16:04, June 13, 2016 (UTC)